


In the Break Room

by Moorishflower



Series: A Cold Academic Hell [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes to hang out in the break room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Break Room

Gabriel likes to hang out in the advisor’s lounge. At first Sam thinks it’s weird, because Gabriel delineates heavily between his private and public lives. The things he shares with the world – his sweet tooth, his love of practical jokes, and his occasionally bawdy sense of humor, to name a few – are all superficial things. Not meaningless, not at all, but they’re the sorts of things that you see immediately when you look at him. The ever-present bowl of candy on his desk, the Whoopee cushion hidden (poorly) behind his laptop…he doesn’t try to hide those things from people.

Other things are different. You can’t look at Gabriel and surmise immediately that he broke his arm when he was twelve and that the trip to the emergency room had terrified him so much that, to this day, he still avoids hospitals like the plague. You wouldn’t know that Gabriel sometimes dresses his dog up in stupid hats and takes pictures of them to send to the people he loves.

You wouldn’t know that Sam has four of those pictures, now.

That’s why the advisor’s lounge is such an odd place for Gabriel to want to be. It’s a strange mixture of public and private, safe from the prying eyes of students, but not from Gabriel’s equally prying – and equally nosy – colleagues. That sort of combination should, by all means, make Gabriel uncomfortable, but it doesn’t. Maybe it’s because he’s the only one who uses the lounge on a regular basis, and so he knows that, most of the time, he’s safe. Maybe it’s because the lounge has its own coffee maker, and a sugar bowl, allowing Gabriel to consume as much caffeine as he wants.

Or maybe it’s because the thrill of being caught there does something for him.

“Do you have a…” Sam is interrupted by Gabriel’s mouth, which is doing wonderful, _wonderful_ things to his neck, things that are probably going to leave marks that he’ll have to hide from Dean. He stretches himself up, and Gabriel, thoughtfully, moves a little lower, nibbling at Sam’s collarbone. Sam swallows. “…an exposure fetish or something?”

“Exposure?” Gabriel’s voice is slightly muffled, and Sam laughs, burying his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. Soft. He smells like cinnamon and burnt sugar.

“Yeah, like, making out in public places.” His voice hitches at the end as Gabriel scrapes his teeth across a particularly sensitive spot, and then moves up again, catching Sam’s earlobe in his mouth and nipping it. Sam swallows down his own groan, afraid of being caught. He has to admit, though, there’s a certain appeal to the idea of, maybe, someone seeing them. Not someone who will tell on them, but maybe someone like Becky, who seems to know about he and Gabriel and approve of them.

“Nah,” Gabriel says, pulling back slightly. Sam pushes down his disappointment. “But you do.”

“Excuse me?”

Gabriel grins at him. “What? You think I haven’t seen how you react when I grab your ass in public?”

“What, scandalized?”

“No, _turned on_. Horny. Ready for a good…”

Sam raises his hand, pressing his palm against Gabriel’s mouth. “I’m gonna stop you right there. I don’t…” Except, wasn’t he just thinking about what that might be like? It’s not like he wants someone to stay and watch them, he just thinks that…that there’s no harm in being caught, just a little. Just once. Plus, it’s not like he’d ever really _objected_ when Gabriel touched him in public. He’d sort of liked it when Gabriel walked with his hand tucked into Sam’s back pocket. He likes the idea of sitting on a park bench in spring and making out, slow, like they belong there.

Sam’s never been very good at hiding what he likes. When he had been with Jessica, he’d always wanted to walk with her hand in his, or his arm around her shoulders. He’d wanted to kiss her outside, during rainstorms, and he’d wanted to sweep her off her feet in department stores and hold her close, and…

…And he likes Gabriel.

“You have to promise me something,” Sam says finally, and Gabriel leans up, pressing the tips of their noses together. Sam’s eyes cross as he tries to keep looking at him, and Gabriel grins. Sam can feel the movement of his lips, his cheeks.

“Does it involve us getting naked?”

Sam snorts. “ _No_. Not yet, anyways. But, if you’re going to do things like…grab my ass while we’re walking, then you have to let me do things, too.”

“’Things?’”

“Yeah.” Sam runs his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, then slides his hand down to the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulls him close, kissing him, kissing him like Sam never got to kiss Jessica because she hadn’t liked being caught in the rain, and he feels the soft hairs at the nape of Gabriel’s neck tickling his palm, and Gabriel’s lips moving against his. Sam loves kissing. He loves it as much as actual sex, and maybe even a little more, because when you’re kissing someone there’s no race to get to some imaginary finish line. There’s no “who came first” because the joy is in the act itself, not the end result. He likes the slick-smooth slip of his and Gabriel’s mouths against each other. He likes the soft noises that Gabriel makes, never enough to count as moans, but appreciative nonetheless. He likes the way that Gabriel’s hands open and close like a kneading cat when Sam touches Gabriel’s lips with his tongue, and he likes how, when he finally pulls away, Gabriel looks a little bit dazed, how he’s unable to speak for a few seconds. Like Sam has rendered him dumb with his mouth.

Gabriel clears his throat. “I, uh. I have to know what these things are, first.”

Sam laughs. “You have to let me kiss you in the rain.”

“That’s it? Shit, you should have said so earlier.”

“And you have to let me hold your hand.”

“Now we’re getting into the realm of the teenage first date, but I guess I can stomach it.”

“There are other things.”

Gabriel tilts his head, and then leans forward again and kisses the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“I’m sure I can handle them,” he says, and Sam murmurs his agreement as he angles himself in order to kiss Gabriel again. Outside in the hall, he’s sure Becky is listening to them, and smiling, but, right now, he can’t bring himself to pay attention, or, to be honest, to care.


End file.
